Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of brake disks that, when forced into contact with each other, help to stop the aircraft. The brake disks may comprise a carbon fiber-reinforced/carbon matrix (C/C) composite material. For example, in a brake system, the rotor friction disks, stator friction disks, pressure plates, and/or end plates may be comprised of C/C composite materials. Rotor friction disks and stator friction disks comprised of C/C composite materials may exhibit varying wear characteristics, friction coefficients, and vibration profiles resulting in part from the materials used to construct the C/C composite materials and the heat treatments to which the C/C composite materials are exposed.